A Story Best Left Unread
by laurenclare
Summary: How did Ryan get into this mess and how is going to get out?Dark secrets surround the highschool and Ryan is at the bottem of it. Will his sister find out and be in danger?
1. Chapter 1

A story left best unread.

By Lauren.C

Dedicated To A Great Friend :-)

Prologue

the fresh morning breeze, it wasn't normally like this, the blossoms swaying with the wind in motion.

The trickling blood dripping onto the concrete ground. Ryan stood there looking, with blood stained clothes,at the high school he always attended. How did he get into this mess?

His eyes begin to fill with hatred. Wait. What was that in the distance Ryan thought to himself.

It was the first school bus of the day. He quickly dashed into the school and headed for the changing rooms. He needed to get changed quick,if anyone caught him like this his secret would be up,he changed into his classic pink shirt and blue trousers and dumped the dirty clothes into the props box then went to go to meet Sharpay. Horrific flashes of pain stirred in his mind.

Chapter 1

Sharpey pushed past her annoying class mates and sat down at her normal desk. Time to get out the mirror and admire herself for the 10th in the last 2 minutes. Oh cute hottie at 9 o clock  
Sharpay thought to herself as teen star Troy walked into the classroom. But her smile faded as Gabriella

was beside him holding his hand. Anger built up in her and she wished that little hadn't ever came to this school, everything was fine until she showed up. The couple sat down and the class began to get filled with all the students. There was talking,laughing and gossip until there new teacher Donovan came into the classroom,everyone feared him and his abnormal sized head.

Before the class list was taken a figure came through the class down and quickly sat down behind sharpey. "where have you been". Sharpey said loudly enough for the class to hear. After no reply she repeated the question but shook him. MR.EVANS! You seem to be very late for the lesson do you care to explain and don't try anything funny I know your type".The teacher bellowed Ryan quickly snapped out of his dream and seemed for a moment to be confused who he was but then said he was sorry for being late he woke up a bit over time. "lets hope it doesn't happen again or you will be straight down to the principles office understand, Ryan nodded and stuck his head in a book.

After another extremely boring class of maths Ryan waited for Sharpey and then they left together and walked the corridors,Sharpey strutting her stuff with her little poodle brother. As they got to the Canteen everyone was already dancing and in song.

**When things get tough,**

**School can be rough **

**but we gotta find a way to escape.**

**ESCAPE yea! Escape**

**Troy and Gabi:**

**now look what we've found,**

**people gather round**

**when were together nothing can tear us apart**

**were for each other **

**this day or another**

**take each day like a brand new start**

**So Escape yea from this prison place,**

**when things get tough...**

"looks like there already for this year winter musical,we need to work on our take a wish OK Ryan"she asked as usually he agreed with her. After school all Ryan wanted to do was get home but as usually things don't always seem to go to as planned. After getting out of the school it started to rain.

The clouds rumbled and all seemed not at ease. Ryan stopped until RYAN! Sharpay shouted at the top of her voice. " I got a white rose and a letter from a secret admirer". Ryan smiled and finally felt relieved that it was good news.

9:49 pm Wednesday

Sharpey was sitting on her bed when someone knocked on her door, "hey Shar can i come in" the voice asked. She knew who that voice belonged to, it was her brother. He came in and walked over and sat on the bed she was on. "shar I'm going out tonight and I might not be at school tomorrow OK so I will speak to you Friday night. Sharpey only really cared about the white rose still grasped in her hands and just accepted her brother going out without any excuses or reason, after all she isn't his mother she knew they were close but that's just a bit stupid. He went to hug her but she pulled away. "Ryan! I'm busy read my lips BUSY. He just gave her an OK and a little smile and walked out.

1:00 Am

You know what I want you to do and you understand if you mess up it's all over and my little promise to you is broken, now take this drink it and then go and kill them. "It's hard though I can't keep doing this why did you pick **me. You are pathetic and no one would suspect someone like you, with a sister likes your's it makes you look like a ****gem**** and remember if you tell her who gave her the rose I will kill her understand?**

Yes the person signed and gulped down the glass of purple liquid then headed out the door with his black suit on and his axe.

Before he left behind him he heard

Don't Tell anyone Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sky was once more gray as it had ever been before as Sharpey sat polishing her nails there was a knock on her front door downstairs. Who could be knocking at this time of the night. As she rushed down stairs she slowly looked through the peep hole they had installed for security on the door just incase any unwanted guests where outside. As she looked through it on the other side of the door was her schoolteacher?

She unlocked it and he stood there smiling. "hello miss Evans I have come round tonight to talk with you about your grades in school, may I come in for a word? He asked politely. Oh no not her graded if daddy found out how bad she was doing then he wouldn't get her that new sports car she had been dreaming off. "yea sure you can come in. before he walked in the door he turned around seriously and then entered. As they walked through to the lounge and she asked him to sit down he then changed his tone of voice and asked her to sit down also. "sharpay I have not came here to disuses your grades I am here to talk to you about the fact that you are going to be in very grave danger" he calmly warned Sharpay began to listen more intently .

As the minutes turned into hours and the cups of latte kept on rolling on he finally finished talk and Sharpay looked more shocked then scared. "so your telling me there is someone who is going around murdering people and getting away with it and I know them, She asked he nodded and she gasped. "well is there anything you can do?" she cried "No I'm sorry Miss Evans we haven't got a clear identification but you must not tell anybody about this". After arguing and disusing what to do there was suddenly a turn of a key in the door handle. Sharpay jumped and shivers ran down her spin. All of a sudden a shadow of a figure appeared on the wall in the hallway. "who's that Mr.Dovovan whispered as Sharpay got closer to him. "I don't have a clue" she replied the shadow began to move and then it went up the stairs and stayed up there. "what shall we do?" she asked worryingly. The teacher whispered in her eye and she had to gather up the courage to walked up the stairs and face the hidden fear. She tip toed out of the living room and hung onto the side of the wooden staircase as she went up step by step. They must have been waiting for her she thought, when she go to the top nobody was there. (they must have gone into the bedrooms) one by one she opened her mum and dad's room the spare room, her room and then she narrowed it down to Ryan's room. She slowly opened the door and there on the bed was a body. "Ryan is that you" she called. There was no reply she turned and faced her teacher he just sludge his shoulders and she began to walk even further into her brothers room. Past the wardrobe, past last years winter musical photos and then she stopped right beside his bed where the body lay. The switch was just beside his beside table she reached her hand over to turn on the light ever so slowly when all of a sudden. The arm of the figure grabbed her by the arm and held her onto the bed so his face was next to her ear. "You don't want to turn on that light now do you little sister?" Ryan asked. Ry……a…n she tried to struggle but he got up and held her in a tight grip so she couldn't move. Suddenly Mr.Donovon grabbed Ryan by the scruff of his color and wedged Sharpey free and she quickly went for the door. The boy though got up and tried to overpower the teacher. Sir got out with a lucky escape and him and Sharpay held the door jammed shut. The door handle kept on rattling but after 10 minutes it stopped completely. Sharpey yelled at the teacher to get out the house and then ran to her room locked the door and before going to sleep she tried to forget what had just happened.

Some memories can never be erased though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sharpay got out of her bed slowly at 8:00am as she normally did and tiredly walked down the stairs once more, after getting half way into the kitchen she then stopped dead and just stood there and didn't move an inch. In front of her very eyes was her brother Ryan who was sitting down and having a glass of water, she didn't know whether to just walk past him or go and stare him straight in the face. She didn't want him to grab her again though. So with little caution she walked past him and out of his range and quickly got an iced tea from the fridge. "Shar?" Ryan's voice was like a thousand knifes hitting her stomach. She turned around to face him and he gave his normal Ryan like smile but then he started to look worried "you ok shar you look like you've seen a ghost" He said. She was utterly confused, what she was seeing was her normal brother in front of her last night this same person threaten her. She was speechless and didn't say anything and then Ryan's figure got up out of his seat and went over to her. She was getting more frightened by the minute, was he going to hurt her again?

As he got a lot closer she began to move slightly backwards but he still moved closer still. She kept on walking away from him until she banged the back of her leg on the cupboard; this was it she was trapped, no turning back now. "What's wrong why won't you let me go near you shar, it's my Ryan hello?" he asked His blue eyes just locked onto her and he got more concerned by the minute. She was normally bossing him around and he would have had a list of over 100 things to do by now, something was up with her. "I've got to go bye" she replied as she quickly bumped into him and run past to go and get ready to get away from her psycho brother. Wait Sharpay!…………..

She got ready as fast as she could, Sharpay didn't want to risk getting near her brother. Was he even her brother anymore? Little did she know that Ryan was waiting outside the door? He seemed to have no real memory of what had happened in the last few days whenever he thought about trying to reclaim his lost memories. As the door opened and he was met eye-to-eye with sharpay he quickly blocked in her way so she couldn't get past him. Instead of shouting at him and telling him to get lost she just stood there." Now are you going to tell me what's wrong Sharpay you have never been this nice to me since 1st grade. She flinched at his touch; right this was it no longer could she keep her thoughts kept up in a little box with no key. "Ryan you attacked me last night!" She screamed at him but he held onto her waiting for more information "that's why I don't want to be around you you're a psycho I thought you were there for me but after last night that really proved it all now let me get past I am late for meeting my friends and getting away from you" She cried. She tried to push past him but he just held eye contact with her. "Sharpay I'm your brother I would never hurt you no matter how horrible you can be to me" he carefully said. "Well you did this Ryan," she answered. She showed him the grip mark left on her arms from last night. Tears started to form but she tried to hold them back, was this real Sharpay just a scared little girl who hides behind an act.

Ryan let go of her but as she went to leave he grabbed onto her arm once more

"What is it now!" she shouted

Sharpay tell me what's going on………..


End file.
